


LOTR Sketches

by summoner_yuna_of_besaid



Series: Middle-Earth Madness [5]
Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Game), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Digital Art, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_yuna_of_besaid/pseuds/summoner_yuna_of_besaid
Summary: Pieces I've drawn of LOTR characters, and images from fanfics I've written.





	1. the bright lord

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/26205710269/in/datetaken-public/)


	2. acharn

 


End file.
